Ferelden
Ferelden is a relatively young kingdom located in southeastern Laurasia. It was formed by the first king Harald Fairhair almost five hundred years before the beginning of The Battle of Existence, uniting the clans of the cities of Orzammar, Ostagar, Highever, Denerim and Lothering, the latter being the current capital of the kingdom. Harald Fairhair was the commander that the King of Nevarra sent south of Laurasia to take over the beard lands that were bringing problems to his trade and southern villages. The story tells that Harald took a group of no more than 30 men and departed south, thereby not only defeating the barbarians but also conquering them and becoming their king, being the first King of Ferelden, this being the name of the lands in honor of his beloved Ylva Ferelden. It is said that Harald was rarely seen wielding his hammer in battle, but it was enough to dominate the southern clans. Also, an old song of the clans of Redcliffe says that thunder was created by the gods based on the rumble of Harald's mace hitting his enemies. Geography The climate of Ferelden appears to be temperate, and Ferelden along with Laurasia itself is located in the southern hemisphere. Dividing Ferelden from Orlais to the west are the Frostback Mountains. The southeast holds the Brecilian Forest, where clans of elves can be found. To the far south are the forbidding forests, swamps and eventually tundra of the Korcari Wilds. To the north of the Wilds lie the Southron Hills and the Hinterlands, and the Free Marches across the sea. The central region of Ferelden contains Lake Calenhad and the Bannorn. In the far northern region are The Coastlands, which include more swamps and forests. Settlements * Alamar * Amaranthine * Brecilian Passage * Denerim Port * Gwaren * Highever * Jader * Kirkwall * Lothering * Redcliffe * The Circle Tower Fortresses * Denerim Citadel * Lothering Castle * Ostagar * Redcliffe Castle Minor settlements * Gherlen´s Pass * Haven * Lake Calenhad Docks * West Hill * Brandel´s Reach Rivers * Dane * Drakon * Hafter * White Bannors Each freehold chooses the Bann or Arl to whom it pays allegiance. Typically, this choice is made based on proximity of the freehold to the lord's castle (as it's rarely worthwhile to pay for the upkeep of soldiers who will arrive at one's lands too late to defend them). For the most part, each generation of freeholders casts its lot with the same Bann as the previous generation did, but things can and do change. No formal oaths are sworn, and it is not unheard of, especially in the prickly central Bannorn, for Banns to court freeholders away from their neighbours - a practice tending to ignite feuds that can last for ages. Regions * Alamarri islands * Brecilian * Calenhad * Denerim * Hallside * Kirk Mountains * Orzammar * South Reach * Southron Hills * The Bannorn * The Coastlands * The Hinterlands Politics Ferelden's political system is based on a sovereign king in conjunction with a conclave made up of lords, magicians, knights and templars. The royalty and nobility of Ferelden is divided into several ranks. # King / queen # Lord / Mage Order / Templar Order # Bann # Captain Guard King He is the ruler of the people, currently the king of Ferelden is Elliot Truebanner, as the thirty-second king. The Truebanner family has inherited the throne since Theo Truebanner who married the only daughter of Maric Calenhad after the great battala of existence. Queen The current queen, wife of Elliot Truebanner and mother of Theo Truebanner the next heir to the throne is Nina Nuarb Prince Theo Truebanner the son of Elliot Truebanner and Nina Nuarb, next heir to the throne, has his name in honor of the first king Truebanner. King Elliot Truebanner.jpg|King Elliot Truebanner Queen Nina Nuarb.jpg|Nina Nuarb Prince Theon Truebanner.jpg|Prince Theo Truebanner Lord The Ferelden regions have been politically delimited by granting 12 royal titles of lord. The current Lords of Ferelden are the following: * Bakh Daeren * Balogog Zabub * Glamret Strongheart * Ivan Pavlov * Jagger Mitsk * Kroggor Redmark * Lupper Bardeen * Ozzie Dickinson * Rober Koch * Ruehnar Beigella * Throlick Coinfoot * Vira 'The Bear' Sutton Bann They are in charge of the different towns and establishments within the area of a lord. Knight They are the royal knights that are in the royal conclave being part of the most important decisions that are made in the kingdom, usually they are veteran knights with experience that have proven their worth in battle. Conclave The royal conclave is the entity formed by nobles, wizards, templars and knights to help and advise the king in making decisions, the conclave is always confirmed by the king, 5 lords, 2 magicians, 2 templars and 2 knights being 12 people total. In case of a tie in voting, the king's vote will count twice. King Elliot Truebanner.jpg|King Elliot Truebanner Glamret Strongheart - Orzammar.jpg|Glamret Strongheart - Orzammar Jagger Mitsk - The Bannorn.jpg|Jagger Mitsk - The Bannorn Kroggor Redmark - The Hinterlands.jpg|Kroggor Redmark - The Hinterlands Lupper Bardeen - Denerim.jpg|Lupper Bardeen - Denerim Ozzie Dickinson - The Coastlands.jpg|Ozzie Dickinson - The Coastlands Hendal Bryra.jpg|Hendal Bryra Floda Reltih.jpg|Floda Reltih Ave Nuarb.jpg|Ave Nuarb Liona of Tarth.jpg|Liona of Tarth The current members of the conclave are: * Elliot Truebanner - The King * Glamret Strongheart - Lord of Orzammar * Jagger Mitsk - Lord of The Bannorn * Kroggor Redmark - Lord of The Hinterlands * Lupper Bardeen - Lord of Denerim * Ozzie Dickinson - Lord of The Coastlands * Floda Reltih - Divine Knight of Templar Order * Hendal Bryra - Knight Commander of Templar Order * Ave Nuarb - Director of the Selune School of Magic * Liona of Tarth - Director of the Selune School of Magic * Alistair Theirin - Captain of the Guard * Leliana Theirin - Vice-Captain of the Guard